The subject invention is directed to a mechanical device which may be used for removing and collecting oil from bodies of water where oil slicks have resulted from marine accidents or other causes. Considerable attention has been focused on developing mechanical oil recovery devices in lieu of chemical removal techniques largely because of the advantages the mechanical approach offers. Thus, the oil recovered may be used, although unless it is a very crude oil, it must first be reprocessed; and potential danger of pollution resulting from the use of various chemicals is eliminated.
The subject invention is an improvement over a particular embodiment disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,099 which issued May 30, 1972. While that patent discloses a useful mechanical oil recovery device which is of substantial value, nevertheless, as disclosed in the subject application, a number of improvements have been made to produce a device capable of even superior performance.
Of critical importance with this general type of design is the ability to channel the contaminated water into the inverted V-shaped troughs and to ensure that it then flows expeditiously to the collecting chamber. Thus, applicant has been concerned with improving the flow path of the contaminated water which the subject invention accomplishes.